Efforts in our laboratory to construct the alkaloid germine, present as various esters in the cordioactive vinca alkaloids have made considerable progress during the last few years. We have constructed two sections of the molecule and intend to complete the entire six-ring system by joining them in such a fashion that the asymmetry in one half controls that in the other, eventually resulting in the correct arangement of the sixteen asymmetric center.